


Dean Weechester and the Fledgling

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester learn to use their words, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute, Dean Weechester, Dean Winchester and Castiel get their act toghther, Dean Winchester communicates, Dean and Castiel get turned into children, Fledging, Fledgling Castiel (Supernatural), Good Older Sibling Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, M/M, Older Sibling Sam Winchester, Puppy Love, Sweet, Temporary Older Brother Sam, Weechester, Winchester - Freeform, curse, very cute, witch curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: When a witch's misdirected curse lands on Dean and Castiel turning them both into children how will Sam hold up? Especially when the two are just as close as adults but not holding back.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Dean Weechester and the Fledgling

How did this happen? Really how had this happened?

Maybe Dean was right, Sam thought, maybe witches were extremely bad. When Sam had found the case in Texas he didn't think much about it. A simple salt and burn. He could have gone himself in all honesty, and now he wished he did.

His hazel eyes sliding over to Dean and Castiel he amended that thought, maybe it would be bad, at least he was here to protect them when they were unable to protect themselves.

“I really am sorry Sam.”

Sam waved away the apology from the witch, they had run into her a few times and she was a 'white witch' though she hated using the term but agreed that was what she was and had become a bit of a contact for them.

She hadn't meant to cause this, she had been practicing a spell, Dean had surprised her and she turned the spell shooting out right at him. Sam had barely managed to gasp before Castiel was in front of him and the spell went right through him hitting Dean as well.

“How do we break it?” Sam asked as Dean stroked Dean's hair, somehow still staring right into his eyes. However this time when blue met green it was more innocent love then like they were eye fucking. There wasn't any sexual tension which immediately Sam wondered if he should break whatever spell she had cast just yet.

“It can't be broken.”

“What?!” Sam demanded turning to glare at her before turning quickly to look at Dean and Castiel who were both looking at him and groaned. “What do you mean?” He asked her much more calm and the boys continued to look at him before turning back to him. “I'll have to raises the two of them?”

The spell was a de-aging spell, it turned the angel (how that worked Sam didn't know and didn't think he wanted to know) and hunter into children. Barely old enough to be children, Dean was five years old as he had told him while Castiel was six. How the two knew that, knew he was Sam; brother and friend, and they were best friends but didn't remember anything. Castiel didn't remember being a angel, Dean didn't remember he had already raised Sam still trying to take care of him, nothing.

“Don't worry Sam, it's temporary.” She assured him, “it's worse if they had been turned into babies.” She chuckled and groaned, “it is a spell meant to be a harmless prank. Good thing I don't practice fight magic. Anyway, in a week or two they will be back to normal.” She seemed content with that, giving the children a piece of honey pie and though she offered a piece to Sam he refused it.

So that is how Sam ended up driving with two toddlers in the back. Dean was so used to driving in the Impala after a lifetime of it and Castiel was fine with it. When he had driven in the witches car Castiel had not liked it, gripping Dean's hand in one hand, his grip turning Dean's fingers white but the five year old put up with it with quiet stoicism doing nothing but humming every now and then.

The melody of Hey Jude that once upon a time Dean had hummed to Sam himself when he was worried or scared. It was so ingrained he had relaxed even now as an adult.

“See, not so bad Cas.” Sam wondered if Dean had nicknamed the angel again or if he just remembered the name.

“No, I didn't like being in Ms. Venitian's car but here...it smells like cloves, leather and...something else. Metallic somehow.” Castiel hummed not having anything to continue on just relaxing more and Sam chuckled.

“That's gunpowder Cas,” Sam adds as they had all three been talking, Sam planning out for what they would do. Dean had requested nothing but pie, but Castiel wanted burgers, luckily stuff they all had in the bunker. At home.

“Gunpowder.” Castiel said the word like he was tasting it on his tongue and for a moment Sam felt guilty, right now they were children, he should be protecting them from this. “Cloves, leather and gunpowder. It smells good, smells like home.” He smiled and then turning pulled Dean closer so the shorter boy can rest his head on the blue shirted shoulder, given by Cicily Venitian, and Castiel rested his own head onto Dean's, “smells like you.”

Sam's eyes widened as he watched this happen in the rear view mirror driving back and he wondered if he would have to put up with this then entire week or two. So he'd have to deal with even more stated sexual tension. Glancing back up after a while he saw they both were asleep, Castiel fast asleep and Dean was blinking his eyes sleepily but would be asleep in a few minutes.

At least they were cute.

\- - -

“Cas, I got something for you.” Sam's ears perked up as he heard Dean's voice. It had been four days and Sam found himself much better at taking care of the two then he thought he would be.

“What is it Dean?” Castiel asked accepting the thing from Dean, he didn't hold it particularly carefully so Sam knew that it wasn't alive. Castiel had a affinity for finding bugs and worms and wanting to bring them in.

Luckily Dean had no wish for that.

“It's a rock, it's blue.” Dean glanced down at his feet and his face was blood red but he continued on, something that adult Dean would never do, “it's the same color as your eyes, it's not as pretty though.”

“My eyes are pretty?” Castiel asked and Sam was glad he was looking as he would miss the shy blush. That was...that was just adorable.

\- - -

“Castiel what's wrong?” Sam asked gasping when he came out of the shower seeing that Castiel was standing there crying, his shuddering breaths piercing Sam's heart. Moving over he carefully lifted Castiel up, rocking slightly as he had seen Dean do when someone handed him a baby to hold.

“I-I can't fi-find D-De.” Castiel managed to get out past his sobs using the nickname he had given Dean two days ago after he got the rock that made Sam grin.

“What? Cas what happened?!” Sam asked already looking around worried. What happened to his brother?

“W-we were pl-playing and I ca-can't find him.” Sam frowned at that, he knew that the two had stayed inside the bunker. The boys had been taken to a park to play once or twice, Sam driving them a few towns over where they normally didn't do their supply runs where Sam got some things the bunker needed, since Dean was willing as a child to eat some fruits and vegetables every now and then. They stopped at a diner for lunch then took them to a park to play in. Babysitting his nephew and his best friend was the story that he told the other parents and few older siblings.

“Cas calm down, come on buddy. Calm down.” Sam hushed him gently, “it's really important that you tell me, what were you playing?” He assured and Castiel managed to calm down just a bit.

“He called it hide and seek, I can't find him.” Sam immediately relaxed and chuckled holding up one hand as Castiel glared at him.

“Relax Cas, that is the game. He hides and you try to find him, then when you do you'll hide and he will try to find you.” Sam assured him before looking around and walking along called out to him. “Dean! Come out, I know you are playing but Castiel is really scared.” That seemed to be the magic word as there were some bumps and thumps.

“Is Cas okay?” He asked poking his head from a closet, some jackets still on his shoulders. Clever kid, still Dean even as a child.

“De!” Castiel screamed out squirming until Sam put him down and ran to him, pulling him into a hug. Dean immediately held him tight cooing to him softly and smiling Sam turned around heading back to the kitchen. Maybe some burgers tonight for dinner, Castiel could use something to make him 'very happy' as he had once said.

\- - -

“Okay where are you guys?” Sam groaned looking around trying to find them, he is just thankful that both are old enough to take their own baths. In the last nine days Sam found himself with a whole new appreciation for all the care Dean had shown him growing up. It was exhausting and he was a adult, true he had two kids instead of one but doing even half of this at four was...yeah. Not to mention the fact then he was a baby.

When adult Dean was back he was going to do something nice for him, maybe that Apple Harvest Pie that was a special from that bakery two towns over. It was ran by a nice couple-Kristabella and Rosaline-the couple ran Heavenly Decadence a bakery and small bookshop on the other side. Kristabella (the baker, Rosaline handling the bookshop and business end) also made blue berry cobbler that Castiel loved, he loved blueberries.

However those thoughts were far away as instead Sam was tearing down the bunker like a man on a mission. He was lucky that neither were in a 'I don't wanna take a bath!' phase, he knew that neither he nor Dean ever went through that since living pretty much on the road they never really got to the point where they didn't appreciate having a shower in their space and could shower.

He really hoped now wasn't when that phase was happening. Opening the door to the Dean Cave he stopped gasping at what he saw.

His right-now-five-years-old brother was fast asleep on the big chair that he always loved, that wouldn't be too big a surprise if it wasn't for two other things. Castiel, the right-now-six-year-old angel...fledgling...whatever he was, was pressed against him as well fast asleep. Castiel did sleep which was surprising to them but he didn't sleep as much as a human child needed to but apparently a fledgling needed some sleep.

Both were laying back with the feet of the chair up, he slept on his back he was fast asleep breathing softly, beside him was Dean laying on his side clinging to Castiel. Over the two was Castiel's trench coat acting like a blanket, he knew that both liked it, when the spell had hit them they had shrunk while their clothing had remained the same, Cicily had taken the clothing that was packed in Dean and Sam's duffel bags shrinking them for Dean and Castiel, with promise to enlarge them when it was over, the next time they stopped by.

The big clothing had been packed all but that trench coat, Dean clinging to the coat and Castiel had to calm him that the coat would come back. Sam wanted to wake them to sleep before sending them both to their room, it was about time that Castiel got some use of the room, but couldn't bring himself to. They looked so peaceful.

Turning he turned off the TV which had A New Hope playing and turned on the lamp on the side table and left them to sleep.

\- - -

“What are you doing De?” Castiel asked as Dean tugged Castiel into his room, the coat folded well and held tightly to the bundled beige to his chest.

“We got to put this 'way, it's important.” Dean explained as he looked around the room before finding the rarely used coat rack. It was something Dean had found when he finally got a room just for Castiel. For a long time Castiel insisted he didn't need a room since he didn't sleep but still Dean had made him have a room finally having to pick one for Castiel for him.

The room had a nice bed, a chest of drawers, two bedside tables and that was it. Dean had made it more personal for Castiel as much as he could, he found a coat rack made of maple wood, a nice bookcase and a comfy chair he moved from an unused room. Castiel had appreciated it and had gathered a handful of books for the room and even a print of a picture he managed to take of the alps that he liked to visit every once in a while.

Still most nights Castiel would spend the time standing outside of Dean's bedroom door, watching over him the way that he allowed him to.

“De...I don't think you can reach it.” Castiel frowned worried as Dean continued to stand on his tip toes but there was no way he can reach it. Sighing Castiel moved to grip Dean's knees lifting with his knees, pulling him up so that Dean could (just barely) reach it. He still had to move it hurriedly but managed to get it on the coat rack.

“Thanks Cas.” Dean smiled his smirk that Castiel loved so much and slowly set Dean down being careful and smiled his gummy smile to him. 

“Anytime De,” he frowned though as Dean was suddenly frowning, “De?”

“Why are you so tall Cas?” He asked frowning and Castiel couldn't help but giggle. “Cas!” He complained and Castiel gave him a small smile.

“Don't worry Dean, it's just because I'm older.” He assured and Dean nodded still seeming put out but with a big smile to him Dean was back to normal chuckling and tugging him away from the room to play a game of tag.

\- - -

“Cas?”

Castiel was fast asleep and his nose twitched in his sleep.

“Cas? Are you awake?”

Castiel groaned and his bleary blue eyes opened, clearing slightly with each blink. “De?” He managed to get through, his voice even more gravelly thanks to sleep. “De, what is it?” Castiel asked seeing that Dean was in his pajamas gripping a pillow.

“I...I had a nightmare.” Dean whispered burying his face in the pillow as if he was embarrassed. “C-could I...” he didn't finish but he didn't need to, instead Castiel pull the blanket down off of him.

“Come on up with me De,” Castiel reached down taking the pillow Dean handed him, putting it on the bed while Dean crawled up the bed, settling down as his best friend pulled the blanket over both of them.

“Thanks Cas.” Dean whispered and smiling Castiel nodded.

“No problem De, thanks for being with me to protect me to.” Castiel added to make him feel better and Dean chuckled before the two settled down for sleep.

…

It was Castiel who woke up first he blinked realizing that he was back in his full grown body again, his angelic powers back in full force.

Looking around he smiled seeing Dean before realizing he was nude while frowning thinking where he could get some clothing when Dean's form started to shake and a humming sound before Castiel could really worry too much, his hands reaching out already to heal Dean the sound of ripping cloth and Dean was full grown again.

Castiel still did a quick diagnostic to make sure that he was okay and finally seeing that he was okay Castiel remained quiet not sure what he should do. Instead before he could do anything there was a yawn as Dean woke up, blinking up at Castiel and smile a bit.

“Hey Cas,” the greeting was comforting in its familiarity and he knew exactly how to respond.

“Hello Dean.” Dean gave an answering smile with his his warm green eyes that were still blinking sleepily, “you still need sleep. Rest. I will watch over you.” Castiel assured and expected honestly for Dean to refuse him but instead he gave him a gentle smile as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Okay Cas, night.”

“Good night De.” Castiel smiled using the nickname that his fledgling version gave him.

“Cas?” Dean asked after a few minutes half asleep and half awake now.

“Yes?”

“Am I naked?”

“Yes Dean.”

“Are you?”

“Yes Dean.”

“Alright then.” And with that he went right back to sleep sinking into the oblivion of sleep easily while Castiel watched over him making sure that he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I love a Weechester. And fledging Castiel is so cute!


End file.
